Dead Man on Campus
Dead Man on Campus jest ósmym odcinkiem sezonu piątego Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis KONIEC IMPREZY – W Whitmore College Elena i Caroline decydują, że już czas na zorganizowanie dużej imprezy, ale ich plany zostają zakłócone, gdy Jesse nagle prosi Caroline o pomoc. Na prośbę Eleny, Damon wpada na pomysł efektywnego wyciągnięcia od Wesa odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Na imprezie Elena zauważa, że razem z Aaronem mają wiele wspólnego, a Caroline coraz bardziej martwi się o Jesse’ego. W międzyczasie Katherine wyświadcza przysługę Mattowi i udaje jej się dotrzeć do Stefana, który wciąż zmaga się z wydarzeniami z minionego lata. W końcu Bonnie robi co w jej mocy by pogodzić się w nową rzeczywistością, a Damon dokonuje przerażającego odkrycia na temat tajemniczego stowarzyszenia. Streszczenie Doktor Maxfield testuje nowe umiejętności Jessego, jednak badania wymykają się spod kontroli i wampir gryzie naukowca. W akademiku Bonnie nagrywa filmik dla swojej mamy. Elena i Caroline urządzają przyjęcie powitalne dla przyjaciółki. Rozmawiają o Augustine oraz Jesse i Aaronie. Bonnie spotyka się z Jeremym. Chcą spotkać się na osobności, ale nie znajdują żadnego dogodnego lokum. Zauważywszy starszą kobietę, Bonnie podchodzi do niej i przepuszcza ją na Drugą Stronę. Podczas telefonicznej rozmowy z Damonem, Elena zaprasza Aarona na przyjęcie. Prosi też ukochanego, by zabrał ze sobą Stefana. Wampir przekazuje wiadomość bratu, który zmaga się ze wspomnieniami tonięcia w kamieniołomie. Pijana Katherine słucha nagrania, jakie Matt znalazł w swej kamerze. Tłumaczy mu, iż ma w sobie Podróżnika i domyśla się, że Nadia ma z tym coś wspólnego. Jesse dzwoni do Caroline i prosi ją, by do niego przyszła. Atakuje Aarona, lecz Forbes przybywa na czas i ratuje chłopaka. Nowo stworzony wampir opowiada jej o ostatnich tygodniach swego życia. Elena podaje mu krew w torebkach, a Caroline uczy go, jak uzdrawiać za pomocą własnej. Katherine dosiada się do Stefana i diagnozuje u niego zespół stresu pourazowego. Namawia go, by jej pomógł, wspominając własne traumatyczne przeżycia i przedstawia mu swoją córkę. Na przyjęciu Bonnie pociesza Jessego, opowiadając mu o swojej mamie. Wspomina też ukochanego, którego bardzo kocha. Elena mówi Caroline o tym, że Damon zajmuje się doktorem Maxfieldem i wyciąga z niego potrzebne dane, co nie podoba się Caroline. Salvatore aplikuje naukowcowi bakterię wyżerającą ciało i stawia mu ultimatum - jeśli będzie mówił, dostanie antidotum. Na zapleczu Mystic Grill Nadia wzywa Podróżnika w ciele Matta, który wyznaje, że miał za zadanie zabicie Katherine. Kobieta wbija nóż w pierś Donovana i wyjaśnia, iż nic mu się nie stanie, ale Gregor umarł na zawsze. Damon nadal docieka, co kieruje doktorem Maxfieldem, nie uzyskując jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Bonnie rozmawia ze zmarłą czarownicą, którą wcześniej przepuściła na Drugą Stronę. Jeremy przychodzi po ukochaną i wyprowadza ją z imprezy. Jesse tańczy z Caroline, podziwiając silniejsze zmysły. Wes mówi Damonowi, że zamierza sprawić, by wampiry nie żywiły się ludzką krwią. Caroline całuje Jessego, a on gryzie ją w wargę i próbuje opanować głód. Okazuje się, iż to miał na myśli doktor Maxfield. Elena opowiada Aaronowi o swej rodzinie, którą straciła. Odkrywa, że rodzice chłopaka zginęli, a ich ciała pokrywały ślady po ugryzieniu. Idzie, by nie dopuścić do zabicia Wesa. Stefan ma kolejny napad wspomnień. Miażdży szklankę ręką, po czym wychodzi z baru. Katherine idzie za nim i pomaga mu przezwyciężyć ból. Nadia wyrzuca matce zabicie Gregora. Nie chce mieć z nią do czynienia. Damon gryzie się w nadgarstek, by dać krew Wesowi, ale wtedy Jesse wchodzi do laboratorium i atakuje wampira. Żywi się nim, a wówczas na miejscu pojawia się Elena i zabija Jessego, ratując ukochanego. Caroline widzi to i stara się ocalić przyjaciela, ale jest za późno. Karci Elenę. Stefan znajduje list Katherine do Nadii. Dowiaduje się o samobójczych zamiarach Pierce, która w tym czasie staje na szczycie ratuszowej wieży. Gdy skacze, ląduje w ramionach Salvatore'a. Chłopak pyta ją o przyczynę takiego rozwiązania i pociesza. Podczas upojnych chwil Jeremy odkrywa prawdę na temat powrotu Bonnie - dowiaduje się o jej cierpieniu. Dziewczyna przekonuje go, że nie żałuje. Caroline i Elena rozmawiają o Damonie i Jesse. Tymczasem starszy z braci Salvatore znajduje w laboratorium torebkę z krwią oznaczoną tajemniczym numerem. Przyznaje, że był wampirem Augustine. Wes uwalnia się i włącza natrysk strumieni werbeny, która osłabia Damona. Zostaje on przeniesiony do celi. Przypomina sobie, że już kiedyś w niej był. Obsada Postacie główne *Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert *Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes *Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett *Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood © Postacie cykliczne *Kendrick Sampson jako Jesse *Rick Cosnett jako Wes Maxfield *Shaun Sipos jako Aaron Soundtrack *New Politics - Harlem *Digital Daggers - Bad Intentions *Barcelona - Slipping Away *Martin Solveig - The Night Out *Cage The Elephant - Come A Little Closer *Icona Pop - All Night *David Gray - The Other Side *Joshua Radin - My My Love Cytaty Stefan: Tak zapytam z ciekawości, która z Was jest młodsza? Katherine i Nadia: Ja. ---- Caroline: Kto do cholery przemienił Cię w wampira? Ciekawostki *Bonnie ma nową fryzurę. Wideo promujące thumb|center|500 px Galeria 1390624_644587355591851_310723893_n.jpg 70267.jpg 70272.jpg 70268.jpg 70269.jpg 70271.jpg 1x08.jpg Aaron & Elena.jpg Nadia is my only child.gif Beremy 1x08.jpg Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 5